The Emptiness
by darkened senses
Summary: Why did he show his face now? It's been years since the day he vowed to slay him, but why hide until now? Tryndamere has just balanced his life out, burying his quest for vengeance a long time ago. He settled for the present, and forgot his past in order to live a happy life. A happy home, good friends, and a loving wife will all slip away from because of a certain champion.


**Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends or the music album The Emptiness.**

**Prologue**

The cold, harsh tundra of Freljord in the dead of night can leave anyone frostbitten. Even those used to the environment. It was dark to the point of not being able to see more than a few metres in front of you. It is a surprise in itself that there are even people that inhabit this wasteland.

Clans of warriors fight each other for what little resources are available; usually it will escalate into war. One such clan would be the one belonging to a man of high stature. He carried a large blade, showing his able strength. His black hair went down to his shoulders and he was growing a goatee. His cold blue eyes were full of determination and a strong will. He wasn't extremely muscular, but just enough to visibly see each muscle pop out. His name was-

"Lord Tryndamere!" A clansmen called out desperately.

Tryndamere broke his meditation. He felt a cold wind blow over, but he shook it off like it was just a harmless breeze. "What is it?" He asked.

"T-The enemy!" He pleaded. "We're being ambushed!"

The barbarian grabbed his weapon and pushed the clansmen aside, ordering him to get the other warriors.

* * *

There they were. The invading raiders ran in with raised weapons. Enough clansmen were already awake and ready for battle. They engaged each other, with loud roars echoing into the night. Tryndamere arrived at the battlefield, sword in hand, and joined his men in glorious battle. Blood stained the snow as dying soldiers fell. Within minutes, they beaten back the first wave of the enemy. That is when The barbarians felt it.

It was like a strange sensation. Like something dark and evil was near. Tryndamere looked on at the enemy forces. They were coming again, but this time, they had a renewed sense of bloodlust in them. A tall demonic figure stood with them. He wielded a living sword, that seemed to suck in life essence, and was inspiring the enemy with his unearthly magic.

The second wave went in, but this time Tryndamere's forces were overrun by inhuman strength. With no hope of defeating the enigmatic being, Tryndamere threw himself at the demon. The dark figure swatted him aside, mortally wounding the young barbarian. Tryndamere saw death and destruction engulf his home as his life slipped away. No one was left standing - only the screams of the dying remained. He felt death creep for him, but he found himself unable to surrender to death. He wasn't going to die this way. Not without avenging his tribe first. Tryndamere gave in fully to his wrath. His blood boiled and his anger consumed him. He staggered to his feet, steeling himself with his heavy sword. The shadowy figure was nearby, slaughtering his people. This only fueled his rage all the more, and the barbarian confronted the being, ready for a showdown.

The demon faced Tryndamere, realizing all the rage and hatred towards him in the man. Instead of raising his own blade, he gave the barbarian a knowing smile, before disappearing into the plume of steam that was created.

Tryndamere ran after him, killing all those in his path until none of the enemy remained. He caught up to the demonic man at the edge of a cliff, and rage once again filled him. He raised his blade and prepared to kill the thing who destroyed all he knew. The dark figure offered another smirk, then leaned back and fell off the cliff. Tryndamere saw him escape his clutches, and let out a final wail of hatred.

The defeated barbarian returned to what was left of the battleground. Carrion littered the land all around him. He fell onto his knees and looked at the blood on his hands. How could this happen? How could he let that demon escape him? He remembered the grin on its face when he approached it. How that angered him even more. He closed his fist, and vowed to himself that he will find and slay the one who destroyed the life he once knew.

* * *

**Why Heeeelllloooo there. As you can see this is a fic about Tryndamere and I guess you can determine who the antagonist is. I wanted to make this because I've noticed that there aren't too many fics focused on him and instead it's always about one or all of the queens and the war in Freljord. I wanted to do something different, so tell me what you think. :D And has anyone heard of a band called Alesana? they're really good if you're into my kind of music.  
**


End file.
